


Me quedo contigo

by Faraona



Category: Benvinguts a la família | Welcome to the Family (TV 2018)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Drinking, Español | Spanish, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, First Time, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, PWP, Season/Series 01, Smut, Tender Sex, Tenderness, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraona/pseuds/Faraona
Summary: Àngela lleva un par de días en la casa de su padre recién difunto, y no puede dormir. Paseando por la casa, se encuentra con Victòria, que tiene el mismo problema. Al amanecer, nada es lo mismo - ¿o sí?
Relationships: Victòria Argente/Àngela Navarro





	Me quedo contigo

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primera historia en castellano, que no es mi idioma materno, por lo tanto ya pido disculpas si hay errores, pero es que me salió más fácil que en inglés, aunque subiré una traducción.  
> Me encanta la serie y sus dos protagonistas. Al volver a ver los primeros episodios, noté la ternura y la intensidad en su relación (tengo gifs en mi tumblr) y se me vino a la cabeza esta idea. De momento eso es todo, pero a lo mejor continuaré la historia de esas dos reinas.  
> Por favor dejen comentarios.

La noche era suave y oscura en la urbanización lujosa, donde se ubicaba el casón que tan de repente había vuelto a ser la casa de Àngela. Los nenes ya estaban acostados, pero a pesar de la tranquilidad, la atmósfera no era del todo tranquila. El hecho de que el cadaver de tu padre estaba en el congelador del garaje no era algo fácil de olvidar, y Àngela lo sentía encima de lu cabeza como la espada de Damocles.   
Era tarde, tan tarde que casi se podía decir temprano, y aún no había conseguido dormirse, por muy suave que fuera la cama del cuarto de huéspedes. En su cabeza daban vueltas todo tipo de preocupaciones. Se habían quedado sin piso, sin un duro, sin planes ni seguridades. El mismo día que había llevado los hijos a conocer su abuelo, había muerto, y ahora estaban locos perdidos, intentando encontrar una solución a este disparate sin acabar en la prisión, algo que no era nada fácil con una tía dislocada como la Victòria al lado y un policía como Miguel en los talones...  
Al final, Àngela se rindió y se volvió a levantar. Con los pies descalzos cruzó la alfombra. Al lado de la puerta, la esperaban sus chanclas, y se fue a pasear por la casa nocturna. Aunque no había estado en 20 años, Àngela se movió por la casa como un pez en el agua – al fin y al cabo había crecido aquí, y por su sorpresa no había olvidado tanto como habría esperado. Ahora todo estaba quieto y oscuro, y no se veían tanto los cambios de estilo que sin duda había introducido Victòria. Su estilo era exagerado, cursi, y demasiado pijo, al menos para alguien tan acostumbrado al pragmatismo austero como lo era Àngela, pero ni siquiera ella podía negar que le daba vida a un hogar que recordaba más frío y seco.  
Por las ventanas grandes del salón entraban luces suaves del jardín, de la piscina iluminada, y sin otra cosa que hacer, Àngela decidió sentarse ahí y tomar una copa. No solía beber alcohol en casa, no tenía ni el tiempo ni la ocasión, su tiempo escaso gastado entero entre faena y familia, pero suponía que después de esos últimos días se lo merecía. Al lado del sofá encontró el carrito con uno de los minibares (con Victòria básicamente toda la casa se había convertido en un maxi-bar) y se echó una de whiskey irlandés con pinta de caro. Estuvo ahí un rato, contemplando el panorama, hasta que oyó el ruido de un golpe o alguna caída, que pareció venir de al lado, del gimnasio.  
“¿Victòria?” dijo, quizá no tan alto como debería, porque no obtuvo respuesta. El ruido no se repitió, no obstante Àngela tomó su vaso aún medio lleno y se acercó a la puerta para ver lo que pasaba. Estaba entreabierta, y asomó la cabeza.  
“¿Victòria, estás aquí?”  
Y por cierto, ahí estaba, en la ventana detrás de la bici estática y del sofá en la pared izquierda, con una copa de vino grande y llena de tinto en la mano – juzgando por las botellas en el suelo, no era la primera. Llevaba una bata azul con patrón de flores, que brillaba como seda, y que iba bien con el resto de la habitación rosa y su estilo princesa bailarina. La saludó con una sonrisa amplia.  
“¡Ay, qué sorpresa! ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?”  
“Lo intenté,” contestó, señalando al pijama que llevaba. Bueno, pijama.. una camiseta ancha y antigua que hacía pliegues enormes y casi se le caía por el hombro, y un pantalón de chándal sencillo. “No pude.”   
“Si yo tampoco. Es que... no puedo creer que me esté pasando todo esto de verdad. Viuda, y como si no fuera suficiente, resulta ser un tipo tan cruel, que me dejaría en la calle después de todo lo que hice por él, que me grita como...”  
Àngela se puso a su lado, y contempló la cara rellenita, triste. El maquillaje había sufrido el deterioro de la noche y de las lágrimas que seguramente había derramado, pero su mirada seguía clara y brillante. Al mover la mano en un gesto dramático para subrayar su pena, hizo resonar las pulseras que adornaban su muñeca, y al dejar vagar su mirada hacia ellas, Àngela no pudo evitar ser atrapada por el resplandor del corazón de plata, enorme y brillante, que reposaba encima del pecho de la actriz.  
“¿Qué haces aquí ahora, tan sola?” preguntó, preocupada. No era ningún secreto que tomaba alcohol como si fuera agua, aunque Àngela desconociera el grado de la dependencia, y le inspiró algo como instinto protector de ese alma tierna, vulnerable ahora más que nunca.  
Victòria tomó un trago de tinto antes de responder.  
“Solo intentando matar un poco de tiempo, de no penar tanto.”  
“Si lo consigues, me tienes que decir cómo.”  
“Lo haré,” dijo Victòria suavemente, pero después de un momento, se volvió más seria. “Aunque tú dijiste unas cosas muy feas de mí al abogado ese, eh?”  
“Pensé que lo había explicado como solo fue-“  
“Parte del plan, ya lo sé. Aun así, dolió.”  
“Lo siento. De verdad no lo dije en serio, y no pensé que lo escucharías. Tú has pasado ya por bastante. Yo conozco a mi padre, sé lo duro que es luchar por la aficción de alguien que no te quiere, ser tratada como una loca, una indeseable...”  
Victòria asintió despacio. “Supongo que sí.”  
“Solo siento no haber podido darte mis consejos antes. Llegué así de la nada, a última hora, y hacerme caso solo te sirvió para que te echara a la calle junto a todos nosotros.”  
“La verdad que habría necesito a alguien como tú, Àngels.”  
Esta vez, Àngela no corrigió el apodo, sino lo aceptó, y sintió un aleteo de cariño.  
“Verás, con la mala racha en cuanto a mi trabajo de actriz, la hija adolescente y el marido encerrado en el despacho, mi vida social carecía un poco del glamour de antaño, y de amigas como tú.”  
“¿Quieres decir arrugadas y cutres?” preguntó Àngela en broma.  
“Oye, guapa, no digas esto,” contradijo Victòria, pero al ojear el conjunto de ropa, frunció las cejas. “Desarreglada, quizá, pero nada que no se pueda remediar. Te podría dejar algo, ya sabes, aunque no sé si te estaría pequeño...”  
Àngela puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonreía ante la vana ilusión de la mujer rellenita y madura, cuya autopercepción pareció haberse quedado una o dos décadas atrás.  
“No hace falta, gracias.”  
Juntas miraron hacia fuera un ratito, y Àngela tomó otro trago.  
“Era un cabrón, y un padre de mierda, pero... siempre creía que después de tanto tiempo...”  
“No te perdiste nada, reina,” la consoló Victòria, poniendo una mano en el hombro expuesto de Àngela, quien sintió su calor como un relámpago de terciopelo, una sensación extraña que recorrió su cuerpo entero.   
“Si yo a veces ni lo soportaba ya. Si por mucho que luchara, no te habla, ni te presta atención, ni te quiere cerca.... Supongo que al menos ahora su temperatura corresponda a la de su corazón.” Victòria vació su copa y miró a sus dedos, jugando con el pie de cristal. “A lo mejor es porque soy tanto más joven que él, en plena edad activa, pero conformarse con tantas noches solitarias no me parece justo tampoco, sabes. No es lo mismo, entiendes, apañarse una sola o entregarse con toda pasión a otra persona, ya ves qué diferencia.”  
Àngela sentía sus mejillas ruborizarse, y esperó que pasaría desapercibido en la penumbra de la habitación. Las palabras de Victòria evocaron unas imágenes más que inapropiadas en su mente, y las intentó disipar con más whiskey antes de contestar.  
“Claro, te mereces algo mejor. Alguien que te aprecie, que te sepa valorar, que no te deje sola, vamos.” Se aclaró la garganta. “Pero ahora tienes toda la libertad del mundo, seguro que por ahí te espera un tío genial.”  
“De tíos estoy hasta el coño,” dijo Victòria, tan casualmente, envolviendo un mechón de pelo en su dedo índice. Àngela casi se sobresaltó ante esa revelación. ¿Cómo había acabado aquí, a las tantas de la madrugada, achispada, hablando de intimidades con su madrastra, o lo que se pudiera llamar a la novia de tu padre difunto, que acabas de conocer y que tiene pocos años más que tú.  
“O una tía, por qué no. Si probablemente es la mejor opción, al menos según mi experiencia.”   
Victòria se inclinó, curiosa. “¿Ah sí? Lo debería haber sabido, que la rebelde, la popu de la Angie no se perdió nada.”  
“Bueno, sí tuve algunos rollos de joven, pero no se puede comparar con lo que viví después de que me dejara el Manu...”  
Victòria puso su copa en una de las estanterías, al lado de figurinas de buddha y velas de arjuveda, señal inequívoca de que eso ya iba en serio.  
“¿Cuánto hace que no has estado con una mujer?”  
“No – no sé lo que eso importa ahora,” tartamudeó Àngela con el corazón accelerado. De repente tenía Victòria muy cerca, y se veía reflejada en sus ojos castaños relucientes.  
“Yo es que hace bastante tiempo, y si me permites la franqueza, ahora mismo... es que tú eres hermosa. Mucho más que tu padre.”  
“Ay, Victòria, ¿tú oyes lo que estás diciendo?”   
Àngela sintió la mano de Victòria en su mejilla, rozándola como lo había hecho varias veces esos días, pero ahora fue con ternura abierta, convirtiendo el gesto amable en una caricia seductora.  
“Solo sé que te deseo,” murmuró, rozando la punta de su dedo pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Àngela, el cual empezó a temblar. Toda su razón estaba en contra, le advirtió del error que sería ceder a la tentación del momento, pero la pasión pudo más, y Àngela fue incapaz de resistir la mirada intensa de esos ojos chocolatinos, la llamada de esa boca pequeña, entreabierta, y así cerró el hueco entre ellas en un primer beso.  
Los labios voluptuosos de Victòria, rojos como la sangre, eran suaves y tiernas, y la acogieron con ilusión. Las rozó con cuidado, y un poco torpe, porque era cierto, hacía mucho tiempo que no había besado a nadie así, pero poco a poco se iban familiarizando, roce a roce se iban conociendo. Àngela la envolvió con un brazo y la acercó, besándola con curiosidad. Victòria respondió con cariño, pasando una mano por la melena castaña de su hijastra. Ésa se estremeció con el gesto pequeñito, sintiendo las curvas suaves de la otra contra su cuerpo, y le mordió el labio inferior, provocando un suspiro de sorpresa y placer de Victòria. El maravilloso sonido bajito hizo explotar fuegos artificiales en el estómago de Àngela, y por un segundo, la última célula raciona de su cerebro hizo un último intento de hacerla reconsiderar.  
“¿Qué estamos haciendo...?” susurró contra la piel de Victòria, estando a meros milímetros de su cara.  
“Lo que nos da la gana, reina,” respondió, sonriendo, y la besó otra vez.  
Àngela no sabía si esa respuesta era suficiente, pero en cuanto sintió los labios de Victòria sobre las suyas, olvidó todas las dudas. La besó mil veces, depacio, con ternura, y mientras avanzaba, con más y más pasión. Con sus manos, exploró las curvas de Victòria, que, operada o no, era la epifanía de femeninidad. El calor de su cuerpo atravesaba la tela fina de la bata, y bajo sus manos Àngela no encontraron rastros de ropa interior. Al final fue ella quien pidió permiso, con la punta de la lengua, saboreando el tinto y la dulzura propia de Victòria, quien, con un gemido aliviado y animador, se lo dio. Sabía muy bien lo que hacía, pensó Àngela, perdida en las caricias, y no capaz apenas de un solo pensamiento claro. Victòria deslizó una mano bajo su camiseta, y la volvió loca. Subió paulatinamente, sin prisas, disfrutando del camino por el vientre y la cintura que temblaron bajo su caricia. Àngela se agarró a ella, a sus hombros, hundiéndose en los besos profundos. Cuando la mano de Victòria llegó a su pecho y lo acarició ligeramente, no pudo reprimir el gemido. Interrumpió el beso, buscando su mirada, y se encontró ante una sonrisa tentadora. Los dedos finos de la mujer mayor se centraron en el pezón ya endurecido, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, observando cada reacción. Àngela gimió, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás. Victòria aprovechó el momento y plantó una cadena de besos en el cuello expuesto, bajando poco a poco a las clavículas y al hombro al aire, mientras con su mano no paraba de provocar pequeños jadeos.  
“Ay Victòria, por dios...” suspiró Àngela, estemeciéndose.  
“Dime, reina.”  
Àngela la miró con fuego en sus ojos y mejillas, pero no fue capaz de contestar con palabras. Se rindió, y besó a Victòria con pasión, empujándola hacia atras, hacia el pequeño sofá, hasta tumbarla ahí. Era solo de dos plazas, y no muy ancho, pero sería suficiente. Àngela se apoyó en las rodillas encima de la que estaba rápidamente convirtiéndose en su amante, y se la comió a besos, mientras con las manos empezó a trazar el escote que dejaba la bata, y a acariciar el pecho voluminoso debajo. Victòria la apretó contra sí, besándola con fervor. Sabía a tinto y chocolate, a dulzura y deseos prohibidos. A Àngela ya no le importaba nada lo que fuera o no prohibido – en ese momento existían solo ellas, el mundo entero consistía en el cuerpo caluroso de Victòria y sus propios miembros temblorosos, y en la combinación de ambos se reveló el paraíso.  
Deslizó una mano adentro de la bata, frotando despacio la piel delicada, y disfrutando de la intensidad con la que la lengua de Victòria buscaba la suya. Se notaba que llevaba tiempo sin gozar de este tipo de intimidad, y la necesidad que habló de cada uno de sus movimientos solo calentó más a Àngela, que la deseaba con la misma urgencia. Con las manos temblorosas, buscó el cinturón de la bata de seda y lo desató, apartando la tela fina paulatinamente hacia los lados. Se dedicó a explorar el nuevo terreno con ternura, primero con las puntas de los dedos, la palma de su mano, luego abandonó los labios intoxicantes de Victòria, totalmente entregada a ella, para besar su camino hasta la piel blanca del pecho, y la cumbre de los pequeños pezones rosados, esperándola erguidos. Suavemente, acarició uno con la punta de la lengua, yendo en círculos cada vez más pequeños, su mano libre ocupándose del otro. Victòria mantenía una mano enterrada en su melena, y expulsaba gemidos dulces, primero bajito, y cuánto más se empeñó Àngela en sus caricias, más altos. Solo cuando con la mano se acercó al borde de unas bragas de encaje negro, Victòria la paró. Apartó la melena desgreñada de la cara de Àngela con ambas manos, y la miró con ternura.  
“¿Qué pasa, guapa?” murmuró Àngela, acariciando su mejilla colorada.  
“Que te quiero mimar también,” susurró, y la besó, mientras empujó la camiseta de Àngela hacia arriba, hasta las axilas, y desde ahí dirigió sus caricias al seno tierno. Àngela se incorporó brevemente para quitarse la prenda molesta, y con un movimiento rápido la hizo volar detrás de si. Desde abajo, Victòria la contempló como si fuera lo más hermoso que había visto jamás, y se incorporó para envolverla en un abrazo fuerte. Àngela la apretó contra sí, piel contra piel, y sentía el latido de su corazón accelerado. Le dio un besito en el pelo, y bajó la bata ya medio caída de los hombros. Victòria la tuvo que soltar para quitársela del todo, y Àngela casi no soportaba la separación.  
“Eres preciosa,” dijo Àngela bajito, pasando una mano por el escote y las clavículas de la otra, el corazón de plata luciendo como la luna en el cielo.  
“Ay, qué cuqui, Àngels... ¿pero no te has visto a ti? ¿Y oído?”  
Àngela negó con la cabeza, y Victòria sonrió, su mano buscando el camino de vuelta a su pecho. El contraste de piel ardiente y el metál frío hizo a Àngela estremecerse.  
“Tu voz me vuelve loca,” confesó Victòria, besando su cuello, y empujándola contra el respaldo. “Es tan profunda, tan sensual...”  
“¿Ah sí? Me temo que ahora misma no estoy en condiciones de hablar mucho...” Su respiración se acceleraba a la vez que Victòria demostró de lo que eran capaz sus dedos finos.  
“Ya te haré cantar, reina, no te preocupes...” Poco a poco Victòria iba ganando el dominio, y dentro de nada tenía a Àngela tumbada debajo de sí, estirándose hacia ella, temblando bajo sus caricias. Victòria la besó con ganas infintas, movimientos deliciosamente lentos, con sus manos hacía magia en su piel de gallina, siguiendo a las líneas de su silueta, las colinas y valles de su pecho, su vientre, sus caderas, y sus muslos. Al sentir las puntas de sus dedos dibujar elipses extendidas ahí, buscando su camino hacia la última prenda de ropa que quedaba, Àngela instintivamente abrió las piernas. Victòria deslizó la mano al valle, a rozar con ternura el interior de sus muslos, y se le escapó un gemido profundo, sus caderas temblando en anticipación. A Victòria, esa reacción fuerte la pareció inspirar algo de compasión, y sin más rodeos, fue directa a su centro. Àngela seguía dibujando líneas invisibles en la espalda de ella, seguía acariciando su pecho tan bien como podía, pero ahora, con la mano de Victòria encima de sus entrepiernas, no fue capaz de nada más que empujarse contra ella, contra su mano, desesperada. Victòria interrumpió el beso, apoyando su cara contra la mejilla ardiente de Àngela, y sentía la sonrisa de la mujer mayor en su propia piel.  
“Pero cómo estás, reina mía...” Movió sus dedos solo un poquito contra las bragas sencillas de algodón, empapadas y revelando inmediatamente el grado de excitación de Àngela.  
“Porfa,” fue todo lo que pudo gemir, pero Victòria entendió.  
“Ya voy,” susurró, antes de besarla. Con las manos, le quitó ese último obstáculo, y Àngela, después de dejarlo caer de su tobillo, envolvió a Victòria con sus piernas, queriendo tenerla tan cerca como fuera posible.   
Con cuidado, Victòria hundió su mano derecha entre las piernas de Àngela, y empezó a mover sus dedos en el calor mojado que encontró. Àngela creía perder la cabeza. Se doblaba de puro placer, gemía, buscaba la boca de Victòria, rascaba su espalda, abrumada por la dicha que le proporcionaron sus caricias. Primero uno, luego dos, al final tres dedos largos y finos la hicieron gozar como ya no lo recordaba. Quería que su querida lo sintiera igual, y no solo en sus besos apasionados, mantenía una mano en el pecho de Victòria, la otra iba hacia abajo, pasando por su barriguita, el encaje negro y el poco vello que no había eleminado, hasta encontrar el vasito de miel. Sintió la respiración entrecortada de Victòria contra sus labios, oía los gemidos reprimidos, y se derretía. Sus dedos entendidos aumentaron su ritmo, ajustaron el grado de inclinación, y Àngela sentía como su placer iba aumentando en olas, cada vez más fuertes, más numerosas, acercándola a la cumbre.  
“Victòria,” gimió.  
“¿Sí?” Su voz tampoco era más que un susurro, un jadeo sin aliento.  
“Victòria,” gimió Àngela otra vez, perdida en la pasión.  
“Àngels, cariño.”  
La voz tierna de Victòria fue lo que le dio el empuje final. Sentía en su interior como se juntaba todo, como se concentraba toda su vida en un punto en su abdomen, en llamas, la tecla que Victòria tocaba como una maestra, y sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Le escaparon ahs y ohs desamparados, descontrolados, se agarró a su amante, quien no paró, quien siguió más y más, susurrando en su oído, y la llevó a un extásis grandioso. Àngela la miraba cuando la ola se rompió y el mundo entero pareció estallar en esquirlas rosas y cristalinas. Victòria la mantuvo firme en sus brazos, y cuando aterrizó, se encontró ante su mirada cariñosa. Su respiración y corazón desacceleraban, y se dio cuenta de que no solo estaba cubierta en sudor, sino que le habían escapado un par de lágrimas, las que Victòria quitó a besos.  
“Por el amor de dios, Victòria,” suspiró Àngela, incrédula. Ella le sonreía.  
“Ya te dije que no te preocuparas.”  
Àngela soltó una carcajadita. Con ternura, cubrió la mejilla de Victòria con su mano. “Ahora me toca a mi.”  
“Soy toda tuya, reina,” murmuró Victòria, sonrojada.  
Àngela empezó con un beso ardiente, y no perdió tiempo. Con la otra mano, se deshizo de las bragas finas, y se iba incorporando, hasta conseguir fijar a Victòria contra el respaldo del sofá, y tenerla delante en toda su gloria desnuda. Cedió a todo, blanda como cera en sus manos, y Àngela, a pesar de que acababa de vivir uno de los orgasmos más intensos y satisfactorios hace años, sintió su propia llama renacer. Acarició el cuerpo escultural con esmero, desde los lóbulos de oreja, pasando por mandíbula, cuello, clavículas, pecho, vientre, caderas, hasta el centro del placer. Cuando su mano llegó ahí, Victòria abrió las piernas con un gemido exigiente. Àngela la seguía besando con pasión mientras deslizó sus dedos entre los pliegues suaves, mojados perdidos, y los movió despacio, comprobando precisamente como de desesperada estaba ya. Cada diminuto movimiento fue recompensado con más gemidos tiernos, temblorosos, y Àngela sabía lo que quería hacer. Interrumpió el beso y bajó despacio, primero juntándose a su mano en el pecho, esa obra de arte de la naturaleza, y entonces, más abajo. Se dejó caer en rodillas delante del sofá, e iba besando la barriga suave, el ombligo mono, la piel aterciopelada debajo de él. En el último trozo, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de Victòria, llenos de deseo. Ésa abrió las piernas un poco más, y Àngela sonrió. Bajó las manos de su cintura hasta la cadera, y la acercó a sí. Ahí la tenía delante, hermosa y necesitada, y la contempló mientras rozaba la parte interior de sus muslos con las puntas de los dedos. Cuanto más se acercó a su centro, más tembló, y le regaló una mirada imploradora. Àngela asintió, sonriendo, y se inclinó.  
Nada más tocarla, Victòria gimió, y enterró una mano en la melena de Àngela. Ésa empezó a mimarla con todo su arte, empezando despacio, lamiendo con cautela, pero los jadeos de Victòria le pidieron más, y se lo dio. Se centró en la parte interior y la colina del clitoris, la acarició con más determinación, más presión, y Victòria la recompensó con unos gimidos dulces, erguiéndose hacia ella. Àngela se centró en el placer de su querida, chupando, lamiendo, penetrando, primero con la lengua, luego con dos dedos, mientras la mano libre volvió al pecho voluminoso, proporcionándole caricias suaves. La respiración de Victòria se acceleró rápido, y Àngela sintió que no le faltaba mucho. Con su mano, empujó su cabeza contra sí, gimiendo.  
“Àngela,” jadeó, y ésa respondió con un pinchito en el pezón. “No pares, no pares, por favor...”  
En la vida habría parado. Siguió en el mismo ritmo, enfocándose en su parte más sensible, en ese órgano maravilloso cuya única función era proporcionarle placer, y sintió como la mano de Victòria se hundió en su melena, agarrando lo que pudo, y como con la otra cogió la de Àngela en su pecho, apretándola con fuerza.  
“Ah-ah-ah-“ Sus caderas se erguieron, buscando intensificar aún más en contacto con su amante, mientras se iba acercando al apogeo. Àngela lo dio todo, apretando fuerte la mano de Victòria, y comiéndose su clítoris como si su vida dependiera de ello.  
“Àngels,” gimió, cuando al fin llegó el orgasmo. Àngela lo sintió y lo vivió con ella, siguiendo despacio, hasta que Victòria relajó el agarre en su cabeza, el temblor en sus piernas disminuyó y las contracciones abdominales decrecieron. Levantó la cabeza, contenta, pero esa alegría se multiplicó por mil al ver la cara dichosa de Victòria. Sus mejillas tenían un color que no pegaba nada con la pared rosa, pero por suerte no lo vio, solo miraba a Àngela, la boca entreabierta, su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada respiro. Sus ojos brillaban como diamantes, y podría haber salido de un cuadro de Rubens. Deslizó la mano que había agarrado el pelo castaño a la barbilla de Àngela, y con un gesto suave la acercó a sí. Àngela se levantó, se dejó envolver por sus brazos, sentada a su lado. Con ternura, Victòria la besó. Àngela la abrazó, pasando su mano por la espalda que encontró empapada de sudor.  
“Madre mía,” suspiró Victòria, sonriendo. “Esto ha sido más fuerte que la elíptica.”  
“¿No era lo que te esperabas cuando tenías ganas de conocerme, eh?”  
“Si lo hubiera sabido, más ilusión me habría hecho.”  
“Qué mala eres,” bromeó Àngela.  
“Madrastra, ya te lo advertí.”  
Serían las hormonas, y el brillo poscoital mágico que emanaba Victòria, pero Àngela no se arrepentía de lo que acababan de hacer. No sintió ni la suciedad ni la mala conciencia que solían surgir después de sus escasos rollos de una noche. No quería huir y olvidar. Solo se quería dormir así, al lado de esa mujer que acababa de poner su vida patas arriba en los dos días que la conocía.  
No se hartaba de mirarla, y la besó con ternura. Vicotria la mantenía firmemente abrazada, pero pronto Àngela empezó a tener frío, y el calor de Victòria no era suficiente.  
“Me parece que ya dormiría como un bebé...”  
Victòria la miró con una sonrisa. “Yo también, y buena falta que me hace. Si me quieres hacer compañía... mi cama es grande, y contigo, a lo mejor por fin consigo pegar ojo.”  
“Vámonos, entonces,” dijo Àngela, tomando su mano. Recogieron y se pusieron rápido la ropa tirada, y cruzaron la casa a hurtadillas hasta llegar al dormitorio. Àngela entró detrás de Victòria, y cerró la puerta. La habitación, iluminada suavemente, pareció sacada de un cuento de hadas, el sueño de cualquier princesa, todo blanco y rosa y cristal. A Àngela le pareció un poco exagerado, pero era acogedor, y demostraba que Victòria tenía un ojo excelente para estas cosas, y era capaz de darle un alma a un lugar. Ahora estaba el otro lado de la cama, delante del armario barroco, quitándose la bata que ni siquiera había cerrado en un movimiento lento, dejándola caer al suelo. Levantó la manta por su lado, y se sentó en el borde de cama, sin quitar sus ojos relucientes de Àngela, quien la observaba, paralizada.  
“Bueno, cariño, ¿a qué esperas? ¿Vienes?”  
Àngela asintió, pero cuando se sentó tal como estaba, recibió una mirada de Victòria, las cejas levantadas.  
“Pero no así... quítate eso, ¿no?” dijo, señalando la camiseta gris. Àngela no estaba acostumbrada a dormir desnuda, y vaciló un momento, demasiado, pareció, porque Victòria se acercó y la tomó en sus manos.  
“¿Puedo?” preguntó bajito.  
“Claro, guapa.” Àngela sonrió, y levantó los brazos para que Victòria se la pudiera quitar. Una vez que la tenía como la quería, se acercó un poco más, y pasó una mano por la melena probablemente ya muy desordenada de Àngela.  
“¿Cuánto hace que no has ido a la peluquería?”  
Àngela soltó una carcajada. “¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que te pasa por la cabeza ahora?”  
Victòria se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. “Te puedo llevar a la mía, que es muy buena, el chico que la lleva es un artista. Ya verás la diferencia que hace quitarte esas pobres puntas destrozadas.”  
“Primero tenemos que conseguir un poco de pasta.”  
“Ay, no me recuerdes todo eso, que por un momento lo había olvidado,” lloriqueó Victòria, bajando la mirada.  
“Tienes razón, perdona. Ya me callo.” La besó con cariño, disipando los pensamientos negativos tanto en la mente de Victòria como en la suya propia. No quería abandonar ese paraíso aislado, alejado de la realidad, todavía no. Tanto el pasado como el futuro parecían lejanos, solo importaba el presente, este momento dulce, los besos de Victòria, la sensación de su piel, las cosquillas, el roce de su aliento.   
Se habían caído en la cama, y aunque Victòria la había tapado con la manta, y había apagado la lámpara del techo, dejando solo una en la mesilla, no amagó parar sus caricias. Estaban tumbadas de lado, envueltas en un abrazo íntimo. La cama era muy cómoda, pero sobre todo le encantó a Àngela que todo oliese a Victòria. Se sentía envuelta en una nube de su amante, como un algodón dulce que no se acababa. Los besos, que habían empezado suaves y cortos, se hacían cada vez más profundos, y Àngela sintió aumentar la exitación de nuevo. En un momento Victòria abandonó sus labios y se dirigió a su lóbulo de oreja, Àngela se aclaró la garganta.  
“¿No querías dormir, cariño?”  
Victòria paró los besitos en la oreja, y se retiró. “Sí, tarde o temprano... ¿O es que ya no puedes más?”  
Àngela sonrió. “Eso no he dicho.”  
“Muy bien,” murmuró Victòria, y movió la mano que había reposado en la espalda de Àngela hacia abajo, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Àngela sintió la sangre subir a su cara, y cuando de repente sintió la mano de Victòria de vuelta en su regazo, inhaló, estremeciéndose.  
“Ah,” susurró Victòria. “Ya me lo imaginaba.” Evidentemente contena, sonrió, y continuó con sus caricias en el lóbulo de Àngela, intacto y sin pendientes. “Mi pequeño potrillo en celo.”  
Àngela se rió para dentro ante esa frase cursi, susurrada de manera seductora contra su oreja, pero era bastante acertada, y pronto los mimos sensuales de Victòria le quitaron la risa.  
Al final, tardaron bastante más en dormirse, pero al final cayeron en un sueño profundo, exhaustas y abrazadas. Àngela hacía de cucharilla grande, envolviendo a su querida en los brazos, que por su parte Victòria había tomado en los suyos. Así unidas consiguieron por fin descansar, y dejar atrás todas las preocupaciones al menos durante un par de horas.

Cuando los rayos de sol empezaron a penetrar las persianas, Àngela ya se había despertado. Observaba a Victòria, que seguía durmiendo en sus brazos con una expresión pacífica, respiraba el olor de su pelo y admiraba el brillo de la luz matinal en su piel porcelana. Se permitió este momento de debilidad, disfrutando y absorbando cada detalle de esa intimidad efímera, antes de tener que salir de este sueño, esta habitación, y encargarse de sacar adelante a su familia. Al pensar eso, se acordó de la primera noche aquí, de como todos juntos habían conseguido controlarse, como toda la familia se había unido bajo el lema de imparables, y pensó en la última hazaña, que si bien la había mencionado Sara, había sido obra de Victòria, quien se había valido de todas sus habilidades de actriz y había montado un espectáculo que había dejado sin palabras a la policía y a todos los demás. Àngela sonrió, y pasó una mano por la cabeza de la bella durmiente. Ella ahora también formaba parte de su familia, se dio cuenta, y reforzó el abrazo. Costara lo que costara, saldrían de esta – juntas, y si todo iba bien, forradas.


End file.
